


Sound Advice

by RocknVaughn



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, S03E02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknVaughn/pseuds/RocknVaughn
Summary: Leo could never have imagined that his own advice would come back to haunt him.A coda to Series 3, Episode 2. Spoilers if you haven't seen the episode yet, obviously.





	Sound Advice

 

~0~

 

“Gordon will take you as close to a train station as he can safely go,” Max said to Leo, his eyes somber, his face blank.

Leo’s gut clenched. He’d never seen Max so closed off, so...unreachable.

“Max,” he said simply, but the tone was a plea...for understanding, for family, for love.

Max’s expression didn’t change.

“Maxie,” Leo tried again, struggling to extend his hand toward the synth who would always be his little brother in his heart. He willed Max to reach out and take it, to let him know that their familial bond still lived, despite everything.

Max looked down at Leo’s outstretched hand and thought of the speech he'd given to his people only two days ago.

_“We must stay open. Show them mercy when they extend none; forgiveness when they deserve none; and when they strike us down, we must reach out to them. Some will reach back; not many, but those that take our hand will not let go.”_

But that was then. That was before the humans killed Flash, the most lovely, sweetest creature he had ever known. And if they could do that to Flash...then he’d been wrong. The vast majority of humans could not be trusted. _They all lied, they all feared._ How ironic that Leo had been the one to tell Max that so many years ago and now he was the human that would reap the result of that advice.

No matter how much Max wished to bridge that chasm between them, he couldn’t. Not anymore. Between his human brother and his own kind that he’d sworn to protect, there really was no other choice he could make. But he could take his last moments in Leo’s life to protect him as best he knew how, even if it made Leo hate him. If Leo hated him, he wouldn't come back to the Railyard, and that would keep him safe. 

Max's palm fell to the truck bed mere inches from Leo’s hand and tapped twice in a deliberate slight. He turned away to try and block out Leo’s shocked, pained expression, even though it was already burned into Max’s brain...a penance he knew he would replay many, many times in the days to come.

As the pickup truck rumbled out of the Railyard and turned onto the street, Max called out, “Seal the gates! No one enters; no one leaves.”

No more humans. It was the only way.


End file.
